Esa mirada
by Alba1
Summary: Nanoha Takamachi, siempre la chica altruista y generosa... hasta que llegó esa mirada


DISCLAIMER: Haciendo limpieza de archivos encontré este antiguo fic que escribí después de ver la serie, antes de que se emitiera "A's" fue curioso y después de muchas divagaciones me he decidido a compartirlo, en parte como disculpas por mi ausencia durante tanto y tanto tiempo. Espero les guste. ¡PERO** CUIDADO!**! Le puse _**RANTING M**_ por si acaso, no hay nada explicito, pero nunca se sabe, la sensibilidad de cada uno es la que es.

* * *

><p><em>Esa mirada<em>

"Volveré"

"Si.¡Te esperaré!"

_Esa vez nos despedimos entre lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Sí, una sonrisa, porqué aquellas palabras eran una promesa._

* * *

><p>"Nanoha" susurra mi nombre. Su voz sigue siendo suave, ligeramente profunda pero tan dulce..<p>

La miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos. La primera vez que nos encontramos fueron sus ojos que me cautivaron, algo en ellos, había algo que me atrajo, me sedujo. Entonces tenían una sombra de tristeza, de soledad. Una emoción que comprendía. Era casi doloroso verse reflejada en esas pupilas. Y aunque su expresión aún ahora sigue siendo melancólica, esos ojos que adoro desde el primer día en que posé mi mirada en ellos, tienen un nuevo brillo.

"Nanoha" repite acariciándome el rostro. Yo cierro los ojos perdiéndome en el contacto, sintiendo que estoy a punto de llorar. Siento esa calidez en el pecho. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Incluso son más claros ahora que entonces. "Fate" se me escapa su nombre murmurado como un suspiro. Ella toma una de mis manos entre las suyas y cariñosamente inclina la cabeza uniendo nuestras frentes. Me sonríe y siento que voy a deshacerme ahí mismo. Hoy quiero demostrarle lo mucho que me importa, lo mucho que la quiero, quiero amarla.

Me muerdo el labio intentando suprimir el instinto de besarla ahora mismo. Mi determinación sin embargo se ve truncada cuando cruzamos miradas de nuevo y me parece leer el mismo deseo en su cara. Nuestros rostros están tan cerca que nuestros alientos ya se están besando. Ambas nos sonrojamos como si todavía fuésemos aquellas tímidas colegialas de antaño. Cerrando los ojos me decido a cerrar la diminuta distancia que hay entre ambas. Sin embargo en el último momento dudo. Al abrir los ojos veo que Fate tiene los suyos cerrados, esperándome ¡aceptándome! Finalmente nuestros labios se funden y el tiempo deja de tener significado. Siento como sus brazos me abrazan uniendo nuestros cuerpos más si es posible. Sin darme cuenta mis manos están en su espalda, paseando por sus curvas.

...

Al exponer nuestros cuerpos, tiemblo levemente, no por frío, por anticipación. Mi amada tiene un cuerpo de diosa, su feminidad evidente, ya no tenemos cuerpo de niñas, somos unas mujercitas bien formadas. Y a ella los años le han hecho bien. Sus senos, su cintura, sus muslos, sus largas piernas, toda ella. Me deleito sólo con mirarla.

Sin embargo parece que mi atención le ha incomodado, lo que al principio tomé como cierta timidez, se me descubre ahora como aprensión. Embelesada y cegada por el amor que siento por ella, no comprendía de qué tenía miedo, de qué se escondía y entonces lo vi. Esas pequeñas marcas, las oscuras cicatrices que sobreviven el paso del tiempo. La mayoría de heridas sanaron(al menos las del cuerpo lo hicieron), pero las más profundas se dibujaron con fervor en su piel, para recordarle cada día su tragedia, la vida que tuvo, o más bien que no tuvo junto a su llamada madre, todo el sufrimiento que endureció...con tan sólo pensarlo me estremezco.

Malinterpretando mi silenciosa contemplación, Fate se da la vuelta y baja la cabeza. Viendo su lesionada espalda, se me constriñe el corazón por ella y las lagrimas acuden a mis ojos. Siento un fuerte impulso por correr y tomarla entre mis brazos, de besar todas y cada una de las cicatrices de su figura, como si con ello pudiese borrarlas, suprimir el dolor que provocó su paso, eliminar su recuerdo.

Sí. Eso voy ha hacer. Aunque sé que las cicatrices no desaparecerán.

Hoy debo mostrarle a Fate, debo enseñarle que es más que bonita, es hermosa. Le ilustraré en el hecho de que no está sola. Ya no. Nunca más. Le demostraré cuanto la quiero.

Quiero compartir mi tiempo con ella. Quiero perderme en su mirada, que sepa lo que me gusta su compañía, su voz, su cuerpo cálido, su tranquila personalidad, su tierna sonrisa...

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos reaccionan al contacto. Ella da un respingo y descubro que estaba llorando silenciosamente. Acaso creía que la iba a rechazar por tal nimiedad. Es su corazón, su gentileza, su amable alma la que hizo que me enamorara. Pobre Fate, dada su historia, su reacción no es del todo anormal. Pobre, pobre Fate. Mi adorada Fate. Sin mediar palabra y antes de que sucumba yo también de nuevo al llanto le beso el hombro con afecto. Pongo todo mi amor en ello. Le acaricio el pelo, esa rubia melena, sedosa. Finos mechones que brillan de color dorado bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Al principio ella me mira con confusión, casi con miedo. Pero sigo asegurándole que no tiene que temer. Con suavidad nos dejamos caer sobre la cama.

_Aquella noche hicimos el amor por primera vez. Esa vez fue mi turno de dar, aunque en cierto modo también recibí. Fate llamó mi nombre varias veces aquella noche, y cada vez_

_que lo hacía sentía que explotaba de felicidad. Fue algo memorable, especial, precioso. Tenerla en mis brazos, besarla con abandono, recibir sus besos y caricias, moldearla con mis manos por todas partes. Oír sus pequeños gemidos, hacerla temblar de satisfacción. Cubrir su cuerpo con el mío. Mirarla a los ojos y encontrar esos orbes carmesí dedicándome una mirada de profunda devoción, de amor sin límites. Sólo a mi. Sí, es una mirada que guarda sólo para mi y por una vez me siento egoísta, no quiero compartir esa mirada con nadie._

_Esa mirada, ese momento...y muchos otros._

**Fin**


End file.
